bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Magicman4443
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Magicman4443 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 05:10, 1 January 2010 Hey It's Epstein. Talk pages are the base things you use for communications with other users. Not much more to it than that. Just remember to sign your posts with the signature button. --Epstein CoR 05:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR Thanks for the info Epstein. hopefully I'll be bale to contribute to the community here, when the time come. Oh, and Happy New Years! --Magicman4443 05:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) hey whats your favorite plasmid? i need it for the DoO. GeneralOwnage55 15:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Help Sure thing, the name of the diary needs to be in bold italics. And when describing the location, just make it a normal sentence. Like instead of: Farmer's Market near corpse, write down Farmers Market, on the ground near a corpse. Ow yeah, start at W, and work up. Since I'm beginning at the top. --''Freezing Mike [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ talk }]]'' 22:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Eleanor Lamb Is there enough evidence to conclude that Eleanor is Delta's daughter? Definitely. There is no doubt that she is his daughter. Well... I guess it's still possible that she isn't his daughter. There is not enough evidence to believe that Eleanor is Delta's daughter. This is not a poll of whether you think Eleanor is Delta's daughter or not. This is a poll whether you think there is enough evidence to definitively conclude that Eleanor is Delta's daughter.--Magicman4443 19:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I don't know if you saw that page before, but it was such a travesty that it just frightened everyone. Nobody knew where to begin. When I got permission, it was definitely a lot more helpful that I was basically allowed to take it in whatever direction I felt was right (I could've nuked everything there and started from scratch, but some of the info was solid). Now that the first 2 phases are typed out, we just need phase 3's conclusion and I can iron that out too. Thanks for the words - wikis aren't my forte, and I just felt like if I could contribute anything big, it was this. :) --Epstein CoR 21:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR Re: Subject Delta I got the info from the PC Gamer review. It says there that Lamb forced Delta to shoot himself in the head. Still, since it's firmly in spoiler territory a dropdown would be good. P.S.: you forgot to sign your message. --Willbachbakal 16:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, haven't found the image yet but Elite Rumblers look exactly like Delta. Plus, they use the Launcher. --Willbachbakal 16:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I would if I could. The problem is, my source is a PC games magazine (on paper), which means that the article will appear on the website in several weeks. Until then, I can't post a reference. --Willbachbakal 21:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, BioShock 2's coming out in 22 days, so in a little over three weeks we'll be able to know every single detail anyway. Also, you're one edit away from entering the three digits. Good luck! :) --Willbachbakal 21:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Small Nothing, but feel like mentioning it. I undid the namechange that IP did, and it says you did... This has happened before, where we both make the same edit... I don't like how the wiki gives no credit to the other person, as well, but I was wondering if you noticed the same thing happening to you? ''~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 18:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Tell me about it... What the heck was that about? Someone noticed it seconds before me. Thank god for the undo button. Well, undoing it resulted in getting everything back... but now they're massively spaced. I'm going to try and tune it back up. It's all THERE, so to speak, I just need to narrow it more.Epstein CoR 06:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR About the Leaked Intro I've left my notation on the video here. Don't look at the # list, as it says the notations of the new info of the video, but it doesn't seem to bad on spoilers. The only thing I'm sure of is that, if Eleanor is someway Delta's daughter, Sofia is the worst wife EVER! '~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 00:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Howdy It's Epstein. Summarization has simply been a no-go for me as of late. I am so busy. Hopefully I can get SOMETHING in for the final 2 weeks of the site, huh? Man it has been a fun ride. I'm just checking in out of boredom. I was asked to be a mod some days ago and I had to decline. We can discuss that little snippet more privately some other time, though. :P What's up? --Epstein CoR 23:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC)EpsteinCoR